The basic purpose of the National Cancer Institute's Cancer Control Program is to stimulate more comprehensive care for cancer patients through dissemination of the most accurate and up-to-date information derived from basic and clinical research. The overall goal of the Sidney Farber Cancer Center Control Program, funded by the National Cancer Institute, is to develop two model Cancer Care Systems in geographically distinct communities. The Systems seek to modify the cancer care delivery system in these communites in order to optimize care received by residents in the community. In addition to the model Systems, the Program has explored and aided in developing cancer control activities in other health settings, where appropriate or requested.